1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an improved trigger assembly and, more particularly, to an improved trigger assembly for a crossbow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Crossbows have been known for centuries. By allowing the shooter to mechanically retain the bow in a cocked position, the shooter is provided an advantage over a traditional archer who must utilize muscular force to retain the bow in the cocked position. In a typical crossbow assembly, a cocking mechanism is utilized whereby two hooks are applied to the bowstring to draw the bowstring rearward into engagement with a retainer pin or other device utilized to retain the bowstring in the cocked position until the trigger is pulled. The necessity of the dual attachment points to the bow during cocking is a drawback associated with the prior art.
As crossbows typically utilize very strong limbs, the bowstring is under very high pressure, requiring firm engagement between the seer and the trigger assembly. These high pressures associated with prior art devices and the solid engagement of the seer with the trigger assembly often results in an undesirably hard and rough trigger pull. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a firing assembly which allowed a single attachment point to the bow during cocking, which provided for a lighter, smoother trigger pull and which maintained safety against unintentional launch of a projectile from the crossbow. The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.